Monster
by JustCallMeAmy
Summary: Claire hates her new life. She hates herself. With a broken heart, how will she cope? Can her friends help her before it is too late? Sequel to Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the sequel to Revenge, you have to read that first to understand this one. Enjoy! - Amy :)**

A few weeks had passed since I had been changed into a vampire. At first, everything was as normal as it could be. Eve treats me the exact same as when I was human and so does Michael, since he is a vampire aswell. But I've noticed Shane started to act differently around me a few days after I was changed.

I feel as if he is avoiding me. Whenever I try to talk to him about it, he quickly changes the subject and then walks away, completely ignoring me.

It's killing me inside.

But I know why he is acting like this. It's me. I'm a vampire now and he thought he could handle it but he can't. We're growing apart more and more each day. I never wanted this. I never wanted to become a monster who needs blood to survive.

Which is why...I've stopped drinking blood.

Surprisingly, I don't mind being around humans. It doesn't bother me. Maybe I'm different than other vampires.

A freak.

"Claire?", Michael's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Hmm..yeah?", I mumble, staring at a scratch on the table.

"Are you ok? You were daydreaming", Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine", I said, a fake smile on my face.

I've been faking smiles a lot lately. I'm faking happiness too. On the inside, I'm screaming and crying.

I'm slowly falling apart.

"Do you want some...", Michael questioned holding up a sports bottle.

"No thanks, I already had some earlier".

_Liar._

Michael shrugged and stuck the sports bottle into the microwave for a couple of seconds. When the microwave beeped, he grabbed it and plopped down at the table, the newspaper spread out in front of him. Eve shuffled into the kitchen sporting a bad case of bed head and she groaned as she poured coffee into her favourite mug.

Michael lifted his head and smiled at her, causing her heart rate to speed up.

"Whats wrong sleepyhead?", Michael laughed.

"Oliver. I hate when he makes me work the early shift", Eve grumbled before sipping from the mug.

I picked up my own mug and stood up, heading towards the sink. As I washed the leftover dishes, I could hear Shane come down the stairs and into the kitchen. He poured coffee into a mug and leaned against the counter. I finished drying the last plate and turned to him.

"Hi Shane", I spoke softly.

He glared at me and didn't reply, instead he turned away and sat at the table. Michael glanced at him over the top of the newspaper and Eve's gaze shifted between me and him.

Sighing, I hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder before facing the wall. I imagined a portal to Myrnin's lab and stepped through.

Myrnin was sitting in his armchair, reading an ancient looking book and had glasses perched on the end of his long, slender nose.

"Hello Claire", Myrnin spoke, gazing at me over the book.

"Hi Myrnin, what do you want me to do today?", I asked, dropping my bag onto the floor in the corner.

Myrnin raised his hand and gestured to a new bookshelf which was also empty and then to the stacks of books surrounding it.

"Fill that bookshelf".

For the rest of the day, I organised books, clean the lab and helped Myrnin with an experiment. I glanced at my phone and realised how late it was.

"Bye Myrnin!", I shouted.

Grabbing my bag, I made a portal and stepped into the living room of the Glass House where Shane stood in the doorway, waiting for me.

**Ok, so that's chapter 1. Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Claires P.O.V -**

"We need to talk", Shane said, his voice hard.

"Oh...ok", I mumbled before dropping my bag on the floor and sitting at the end of the couch.

Shane sighed and ran a hand through his brown, shaggy hair. I watched as he paced the living room, patiently waiting.

"We need to break up".

Everything went out of focus and my heart shattered inside my chest. Tears welled up in my eyes. It hurt but I had been expecting this to happen. Why would Shane want me anyway?

I was nothing more than a bloodsucking monster. Even though I already knew the answer, I needed to hear him say it.

"Why", I whispered.

Shane stared at me, his brown eyes piercing mine.

"I can't love a bloodsucker".

I pulled in a shaky breath and slowly walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

Once inside my bedroom, I locked the door and leant against it, the tears streaming down my face. A sob escaped my mouth as I slid down the door to the ground. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my head in my arms.

It felt as if a part of me had died.

**Eve's P.O.V -**

I fumbled with the key in the front door and eventually got it opened.

"Hey slacker, no hot sauce in mine!", I shouted as the strong smell of chilli entered my nostrils.

I shut the door and dropped my keys into the bowl in the hallway. As I clomped down the hallway, I noticed Claire's bag on the floor in the living room but no sign of Claire. I went into the kitchen and headed towards the fridge for a can of coke.

"Where's Claire?", I asked, popping the lid.

"Upstairs I think...don't really care anyway", Shane muttered, pouring chilli into bowls.

I put the can onto the table and crossed my arms.

"What the hell is your problem?".

"I broke up with her so I don't care what she does anymore", Shane said, shrugging his shoulders.

At that moment, the front door slammed and Michael came into the kitchen. He looked angry.

"What the hell man? Why did you break up with her?", He questioned.

Shane shook his head. "It doesn't matter".

"Shane, I thought you loved Claire-", I began.

"I can't love a bloodsucker!", Shane shouted. "I thought I could get used to it but I just can't!".

Michael's eyes flared red and his fangs snapped down. Even though I loved him, it was slightly terrifying.

He pushed Shane backwards until he hit the wall. Michael was about to speak when all of a sudden, his whole body froze. His eyes turned back to their crystal blue colour and he stepped away from Shane to stare at me.

"I smell blood", He whispered.

Suddenly, there was a thump from upstairs.

**Cliffhanger! :o I will be updating soon, review please - Amy :P :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter is very dramatic :o Also, play Sia ~ Breathe Me **

**Claires P.O.V -**

A few minutes passed before I staggered to my feet and stumbled towards my bed. I collapsed onto it and buried my head into the soft pillows. Fresh tears slid down my cheeks as I stared at the picture on the beside locker.

We were staring at each other, happily wrapped in each other's arms. Shane would never look at me that way again.

Then I noticed it.

Beside the picture frame lay the silver cross necklace which Shane had given me. I slowly sat up, roughly wiping my eyes and gingerly picked it up.

My skin burned from the silver and I gasped at the pain. Instead of dropping the necklace, I gripped it harder in my hands. The fact that it burned my skin caused anger to bubble inside of me.

I couldn't touch silver, I couldn't go out in the sunlight, I couldn't go near garlic, I had to drink blood to survive.

The list of what's wrong with me goes on.

I was a freak.

A monster.

I got off the bed and padded over to the long mirror in the corner of my room. The girl staring back at me was beautiful but dangerous.

I noticed how my skin was even paler than usual. Then it clicked inside of my mind. I hadn't had blood in days.

If I didn't drink blood soon, I would probably die.

I could hear the heartbeat downstairs, the blood pumping through their veins.

My fangs snapped down from my gums and my eyes turned a crimson red.

'Stop Claire! This just proves you're a monster", I thought.

I blinked and my eyes returned to normal and my fangs retracted.

I truly was a monster.

How could anyone love me?

I gazed at my reflection once again and anger and hatred consumed me.

The necklace landed on the floor and I reached out to smash the glass with both of my hands. Shards of glass embedded itself in my hands but I didn't care.

Thick, dark blood oozed out of the wounds. This only made my anger soar. I grabbed a piece of glass and began slashing at my arms.

'You deserve to die Claire", A voice inside my head spat.

I could hear voices downstairs but I ignored them. Then a thought struck me.

I hurried over to the my dresser and searched through it, throwing clothes over my shoulder. It was wooden but it would do.

I gripped the stake in both hands and raised it above my chest, where my frozen heart would be.

I pulled in a shaky breath and plunged the stake into my chest.

A scream escaped my lips as I collapsed onto the ground. The last thing I heard was someone shouting my name before the darkness enveloped me.

**Review please! I know, I know...I'm evil for ending the chapter there but if I get reviews, then I shall try update today! Mhuahahaha :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Herro! I hope you enjoy :P**

**Michael's P.O.V -**

I ran up the stairs in a blur, Eve and Shane following behind me. Once I reached the end of the hallway, I grabbed the door handle and pushed but it was locked. Cursing under my breath, I stepped backwards and rammed into the door causing it to break off the hinges. Eve and Shane stood in the hall, gaping at me for a moment before we all hurried into the room.

My eyes widened in horror at the sight before us. Shards of glass covered the floor along with blood. Eve gasped and Shane was frozen in place, his eyes fixed on one thing. I followed his gaze.

Claire lay on the floor, surrounded by a pool of her own blood. The wounds on her arms and hands weren't healing because of the glass stuck in her skin. A wooden stake was embedded in her chest.

"Eve, ring Amelie!", I shouted, darting over to Claire's still body.

"Shane, get me some blood now!".

Shane hurried out of the room and pounded down the stairs. I gazed around the room and noticed a silver cross necklace on the floor.

Shane had given it to Claire.

I glanced down at Claire's hands and they were covered in burns.

Suddenly, Amelie came into the room, followed by Myrnin and Oliver. Eve stood in the doorway, tears sliding down her cheeks. Shane returned to the room, carrying a couple of sports bottles which were full of blood.

"What happened?", Amelie asked icily.

"We were downstairs and I smelt the blood...we found her like this", I explained.

"Amelie, you'll have to pull the stake out now", Myrnin murmured, staring at Claire.

Amelie gripped the stake and pulled. Claire's body arched upwards and then slumped back onto the floor.

The blood covered stake landed on the floor with a thud.

We all waited but nothing happened. Amelie grabbed one of the sports bottles and pressed it to Claire's mouth.

"She isn't swallowing it...Michael tilt her head so it's goes down her throat".

I followed Amelie's orders and soon saw how the wounds on Claire's body were starting to heal. Some on her arms weren't because of the shards of glass. I carefully pulled them out and the cuts sealed shut. Amelie continued to give Claire blood.

"Not that I don't particularly care but why would the girl attempt suicide?", Oliver spoke.

The room became silent.

"I deserve to die".

**Claires P.O.V -**

"I deserve to die".

Everyone turned to stare at me, shock written all over their faces. My body felt stronger from the blood and I hated it.

I gazed down at my body to see all the wounds were completely healed. With a sigh, I staggered to my feet and turned to face everyone, waiting for the shouting to begin.

"What the hell were you thinking!?", Eve shrieked.

"How could you be so selfish Claire!?", Michael snapped.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and quickly averted my gaze to the floor.

"Claire...", Shane said softly.

Tears slid down my pale cheeks as I lifted my head to look at him. He seemed...sad.

"Did you do this because of me?", He asked quietly, gazing around the room.

I noticed how his eyes froze on the silver necklace.

"I did it because I...I hate myself. I hate what I've become", I whispered.

"That doesn't mean you go kill yourself!", Eve shouted before throwing her arms around me.

I hugged her back and began sobbing on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry", I cried.

Eve pulled back and held me at arm length, her hands gripping my shoulders.

"Never do anything like that again".

I nodded and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Amelie stepped forward.

"Claire, you are too important to lose...trust me when I say it does get easier, give it time", She spoke gently before turning and leaving, Myrnin and Oliver behind her.

After a moment, I bent down and began picking up the broken glass that covered the floor. Shane bent down beside me and silently picked up glass.

"Michael, Eve...can you give us some privacy?", Shane asked quietly.

They nodded and left the room. I glanced at Shane in confusion. I thought he hated me.

He locked eyes with me and slowly reached his hand towards me and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm so sorry Claire", He whispered, his eyes glistening with tears.

**Review please, it is greatly appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! :P**

**Shanes P.O.V -**

"I'm so sorry Claire", I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

When I saw Claire's body, I realised how much I had actually hurt when she was already hurting inside. It was then, I knew I would always love her, vampire or not.

She was still the same Claire.

I was the one who told Amelie to change her after she was shot. I couldn't face the pain of losing Claire. I've already lost my little sister and my parents.

A single tear slid down Claire's cheek and I gently wiped it away with my thumb.

"I...I thought you hated me", Claire spoke, her voice breaking at the end.

"I'll always love you Claire".

"Then why did you-", Claire began.

"I just thought you would be like other vampires...I mean..my mom was killed by vampires, my dad got turned into one and I...I thought I had lost the real you but I realise now that you're still you", I explained, the truth pouring out of me.

Claire smiled slightly and I wrapped my arms around her. She fell against me, her head buried in the crook of my neck.

After a moment, she pulled back and I slowly leaned my head towards her.

Our lips pressed together.

Surprisingly Claire's lips felt warm and soft against mine. I pressed the tip of my tonque to her bottom lip and her mouth opened.

As the kiss deepened, I wrapped my arms around Claire's waist and she put her arms around my neck. We pulled apart for air, not that Claire needed it when all of a sudden, she froze, her head bowed.

"Claire", I said gently, placing my finger under her chin and lifting her head up.

Her mouth opened, revealing deadly sharp fangs and her brown eyes had turned dark red.

**Claires P.O.V -**

My throat burned and I realised what I wanted, what I needed.

Blood.

My vision turned red and I could feel my fangs come down.

The heartbeat was so close.

I could imagine the hot, delicious blood running down my throat and soothing the fire burning there.

Slowly, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against the skin where the pulse radiated the most.

I couldn't control my thirst any longer.

My fangs sank deep into the skin and the warm blood flooded my mouth.

My eyes closed as I savoured the taste of the blood.

**Ooohh, bad Claire :P Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, enjoy! :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

The blood was warm and sweet and it danced on my taste buds.

I suddenly realised what I was doing.

My eyes returned to their normal colour and I pulled my fangs away from...Shane's neck.

_Shane_.

Oh no. What have I done?

"Shane...I'm so sorry", I whispered, my eyes widening in horror.

_I bit Shane._

I covered my mouth with my hand and shook my head.

"I'm so,so sorry", I said, my voice muffled.

"Claire-", Shane spoke gently, leaning towards me.

"Don't! I don't want to hurt you...again...I'm so sorry Shane", I sobbed before jumping to my feet.

I was down the stairs and out the front door of the Glass House in a blur.

**Shane's P.O.V -**

"Don't! I don't want to hurt you...again...I'm so sorry Shane", Claire sobbed before jumping to her feet.

She was gone in a blur.

Claire bit me.

For some strange reason, I expected to be angry and disgusted with Claire but I wasn't. She was thirsty and I was too close to her.

It wasn't her fault especially since she lost a lot of blood from attempting...suicide.

I shuddered at the thought of Claire being dead.

I straightened up and hurried downstairs, feeling slightly dizzy from the blood loss. Eve came out of the kitchen, carrying a bowl of popcorn which she dropped when she saw me. Her eyes were locked on my neck.

The bite mark.

"What...did Claire...bite you?", She asked.

Michael came out of the living room and he glanced down at the mess on the floor before turning to me. His eyes narrowed.

"Claire bit you?".

"Yeah but she didn't mean to...she kept saying sorry and then she ran off", I replied as I hurried into the kitchen.

I grabbed a bag of weapons which I kept in the drawer in case of an emergency which in Morganville, happened a lot.

"What are you doing?", Michael asked.

"Going to find Claire".

Michael grabbed my arm and pulled me back away from the front door.

"Do you want to get killed? It's dark out-", he began.

"Claire is out there!", I shouted.

"Dude, she is a vampire! She'll be fine", Michael said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Sighing, I trudged into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Michael sat in his favourite chair and began playing his guitar. Eve came in a moment later and handed me a bowl of chilli and a can of coke.

"You'll need that after...", She trailed off.

"Thanks", I mumbled around a mouthful of delicious chilli.

Eve switched on the tv and flicked through the channels for a while before leaving it on the local news.

"Do you think Claire is ok?", She asked quietly.

"Guys relax, Claire is a vampire. She can take care of herself...I'm sure she just needs some time alone", Michael answered.

For a while, we watched tv and then the front door opened and slammed shut. We all stood up and hurried into the hallway to see Claire leaning against the front door.

She was covered in blood.

"I was attacked..", She mumbled before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed on the ground.

**Review, review, review! Pretty please :D I will try update again as soon as I can :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, it is greatly appreciated! :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

I ran through the dark, quiet streets of Morganville, tears streaming down my face.

After a few minutes, I slowed and stood in the middle of the road. The sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance, coming closer and closer.

Using my improved vision, I could see a figure running right towards me.

"Hello?", I said before somebody hurtled into me, knocking both of us to the ground.

I jumped to my feet and stared down at a young girl who glanced at me with wide eyes. She scrambled to her feet and began running.

I easily caught up with her and gently held onto her wrist to stop her.

"Please, please don't hurt me!", The girl begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you", I spoke gently.

"But...but you're a vampire!", She mumbled.

"Yes but I won't hurt you, I promise. What's your name and why are you out in the dark?".

"Ellie, my name is Ellie. I finished work late and I had no other way to get home but then some guy started following me-".

"You're being followed?", I asked before quickly scanning the street.

"Yeah, he kept whispering and laughing at me so I ran", Ellie replied.

"Ok...well, I'll take you home", I said, smiling.

"Really...thanks, oh what's your name?".

"Claire Danvers".

Ellie stopped walking and gaped at me. I gave her a gentle push to tell her to keep walking.

"I've heard of you...you're like famous or something".

I snorted. "I wouldn't call myself famous".

Ellie shrugged and we walked in silence for a few minutes. We stopped outside a small house which had lights blaring through the windows.

"Thank you Claire, I probably would have been killed if it wasn't for you", She murmured before throwing her arms around me.

I awkwardly patted her on the back and she pulled away. With a smile, she turned and walked up the driveway of the house.

I waited until she was safely inside before deciding to head home to the Glass House, ready to face whatever was thrown at me.

'I can't believe I bit Shane, he'll never forgive me", I thought to my self.

Suddenly, something grabbed me and I was thrown onto the ground. My vampire instincts kicked in and I jumped to my feet, waiting to pounce on my attacker.

"How dare you take my meal away from me! What kind of a vampire are you, you never interfere with a hunt!", An unfamiliar voice roared.

A man stood, facing me and a growl erupted from his mouth. He charged at me and before I could react, I was pinned to the ground. Using my strength, I struggled and fought against him but he was stronger.

"You stupid creature!", He hissed before slamming my head onto the pavement.

He grabbed my hair and yanked my head to the side before sinking his fangs into my skin.

_I'm a vampire, why is he drinking my blood!?_

The wound on my head healed and I slammed my hands into the man's chest, pushing him off me. He flew backwards but regained his balance before falling.

My hand went to the bite mark on my neck and I realised it was healing slowly. I turned and ran in the direction of the Glass House.

The man's footsteps were getting closer to me and I felt sharp nails claw at my arm. I glanced down at my arm to see four, long marks, blood oozing from them.

There was a roar behind me but I continued running.

I could see the Glass House now.

A scream escaped my lips as the man dug his nails into my stomach, ripping through the fabric of my t-shirt and tearing my skin. The pain was unbearable.

The wounds weren't healing, causing my blood to pump out.

With the last of my strength, I hurried up the steps to the front door, pushed it open and slammed it shut behind me. Eve, Shane and Michael came into the hallway from the living room and their eyes widened.

"I was attacked", I mumbled before collasping on the ground.

**Review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

My eyes slowly opened and I gazed up at the worried faces of Eve, Michael and Shane.

A small gasp escaped my lips when my eyes landed on the bite mark on Shane's neck. He realised what I was staring at and his hand flew up to cover it.

Closing my eyes, I turned my head away and pulled in a deep breath. I became aware of the burning in my throat. I opened my eyes and stared at Michael.

"Blood", I whispered.

He nodded and was gone in a blur. A moment later, he knelt down beside me and pressed the sports bottle to my lips.

The blood ran down my throat, soothing the pain. In a couple of seconds, I had drained the bottle and Michael handed me another.

I sipped it slowly and gazed down at my arm. The claw marks stopped bleeding and sealed shut.

"Who attacked you?", Eve asked quietly.

I sat up and shook my head. "I don't know. He was a vampire but I didn't recognise him at all".

Shane stared at me sadly and his eyes travelled down to my stomach. I put the sports bottle on the floor and lifted up my t-shirt, exposing my stomach. Eve gasped and Michael's eyes narrowed.

"It should be healing...", I murmured.

"You need blood", Michael stated.

"I've already drank one bottle and half of that one", I replied, pointing to the bottle on the floor.

"Claire...you need fresh blood".

**Shane's P.O.V -**

"Claire...you need fresh blood".

Claire's eyes widened in horror and I noticed her gazing at the bite mark on my neck for a second. She backed up against the wall, shaking her head and mumbling words I couldn't understand.

"She can have some of my blood", I said.

"No!", Claire shrieked, burying her face in her hands.

Michael stared at me, a confused expression on his face. "Are you sure?".

I simply nodded. Michael held Eve's hand and they went into the living room.

Without hesitation, I sat on the floor beside Claire and gently pulled her onto my lap. She didn't struggle but she stared at me with her large, chocolate brown eyes which glistened with tears.

Smiling slightly, I tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry Shane...I didn't mean to bite you. You were just so close and...", Claire trailed off, a spark of red in her eyes before she blinked and it disappeared.

"It's ok...you needed blood and you need it right now. I'm offering it to you now Claire so you don't have to feel guilty".

"I can't Shane...I don't want to be the monster inside of me", Claire whispered as tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"Claire. Look at me. You're not a monster ok? I love you and I'm so sorry for how I acted before-".

"It's ok. I'm sorry for biting you. I love you too".

I wrapped my arms around Claire's waist and kissed her gently. Her hands knotted in my hair, pulling me closer to her.

When she pulled away, I noticed the red sparks in her eyes.

"Here...you need blood", I said, turning my head and exposing my neck.

Claire slowly leant her head towards me and I shivered when her lips kissed the skin where the pulse would be strongest.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you Shane".

"I'm sure".

Claire's lips pressed against my skin again and I felt her fangs sink in. I winced in pain and relaxed after a moment.

My arms remained wrapped around Claire while her arms were on my back, hugging me to her. When I started to feel light-headed, Claire pulled away herself.  
She licked the remains of my blood from her lips and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you Shane...and I'm sorry for hurting you..again", Claire whispered.

"Hey, you didn't hurt me. I offered remember?", I spoke softly, smiling.

Claire smiled slightly before placing a soft kiss on my lips. She stood up and helped me to my feet.

"I'll make you something to eat", Claire said as we headed towards the kitchen.

"Is there any leftover chilli?", I asked while grabbing the packet of chocolate chip cookies from the cupboard.

I stuffed one in my mouth while Claire poured chilli into a bowl. She set it down on the table and I plopped down on the seat.

"I'll go ask Eve and Michael if they want anything", Claire said, already walking into the hallway.

I nodded and shoved chilli into my mouth.

**Claire's P.O.V**

As I walked into the hallway, heading towards the living room, there a was a loud bang on the front door. It was followed by another bang and then the door smashed open, hitting the wall with enough force to shake the house.

He stood on the other side, smiling darkly.

The man who had attacked me.

"Never interfere with a hunt", He chuckled.

**Review please, I really appreciate it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it isn't very long, I had a case of writers block :o**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

I gasped and my body froze.

He lunged for me and pinned me to the floor.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a blur of movement and the man was gone. Michael held him against the wall, red eyes burning with anger and he growled, revealing his fangs.

The man smirked, hit Michael in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. The man kicked Michael in the chest and he flew into the wall.

Eve screamed, eyes wide in horror and she hurried over to Michael who was groaning in pain.

I jumped up and ran towards the man, pushing him to the ground. He snarled at me and a hiss escaped my mouth.

"You took my meal away so I shall take one of these..", He laughed, gazing over my shoulder.

Michael sucked in a breath and shakily climbed to his feet, pushing Eve behind him. Shane stood in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes locked on me.

"Get upstairs!", I screamed, struggling against the man who attacked me.

Michael grabbed Shane's arm and dragged him upstairs along with Eve.

Suddenly, I was in the air and I hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

My head.

I reached up and felt my hair which was sticky with blood.

The man was slowly stalking towards me. I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a silver knife.

It burnt my hand but I ignored it. When my attacker lunged at me once again, I ducked away and was about to plunge the knife into his back where his heart would be.

But I missed.

He whirled around, grabbed my wrist and plucked the knife from my hand. There was a sudden pain in my side and I gasped when I looked down.

The knife protruded from my skin, blood slowly oozing out and dripping onto the floor.

The man chuckled darkly before turning around and his whole body froze. A moment later, he collasped onto the ground, a silver stake embedded in his chest.

I lifted my head to see Shane standing in the doorway.

_Oh no._

I dropped down beside the man's body and frantically checked to see if he was alive.

Gripping the silver stake in both hands, my skin burning, I pulled it out of his chest.

Nothing.

He was dead.

"You idiot!", I shrieked, staring up at Shane.

"Claire, whats wrong!? He was attacking you-", Shane asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"He's dead! Don't you realise what this means? If a human kills a vampire, they are sentenced to death!", I screamed.

**I know, it isn't very good but I had writers block and I'm sorry D: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, enjoy! :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Shane's face drained of colour.

Michael burst into the kitchen with Eve following behind him. He stared at the motionless body laying on the floor and his gaze turned to Shane.

"Dude...what the hell were you thinking?", Michael asked, his voice hard.

"He was attacking Claire!", Shane retaliated.

Eve gasped loudly and with a trembling finger, pointed to my side.

I glanced down and reached to grip the knife in my hand. I bit down on my tonque to stop the scream as I quickly pulled out the blood covered knife.

Eve covered her mouth with both hands and turned away while Shane winced. Michael hurried to the fridge and threw a sports bottle over to me.

I caught it and gratefully gulped down the blood.

A moment later, my wound healed and I felt stronger.

With a sigh, I glanced at the body before pulling out my phone.

"Hello Amelie?", I said.

"Claire, what is it?", She asked icily.

"I was attacked by an unknown vampire earlier and he followed me home. He attacked me again and I killed him, completely out of self defence", I spoke, my voice calm.

Everyone stared at me, mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

"An unknown vampire...I shall be there soon", Amelie responded.

The line went dead and I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

Before anyone could say anything, I felt a portal opening up and I quickly pressed a finger to my lips.

Amelie stepped into the hallway from the living room, followed by Oliver and Myrnin. They entered the kitchen and stared down at the body.

"I do not recognise this man Amelie, do you?", Oliver spoke, pulling on a pair of gloves from his coat and bending down to the body.

He picked up the silver stake and twirled it in his hands. His eyes locked on me.

"Show me your hands", Oliver ordered.

Knowing why he was doing this, I held out my hands which showed the burn marks.

"I tried to attack him with a knife first but he took it from me and stabbed me in the side with it. I then remembered that we keep silver stakes in the cupboard so I grabbed one and it killed him", I explained.

"Oliver, you shall carry his body. Myrnin, you shall return to the lab and check that nobody entered Morganville recently", Amelie instructed.

Oliver and Myrnin followed her orders and Amelie turned to face me.

"Claire, was there a particular reason that this stranger attacked you?".

"Well...I was out for a walk and I found a girl who told me she was being followed so I walked her home and then that man attacked me because I 'took his meal away'", I explained.

Amelie pursed her lips for a moment and then smiled slightly. "Very well then. Goodbye".

**Review please, thank you to everyone reading and to the people leaving reviews! -Virtual hug- :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This is the final chapter :o I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Claire's P.O.V -**

Once they were alone in the Glass House, the weight of everything that had happened beared down on all of them.

"I'm tired of all this drama", I muttered.

"It's Morganville, drama is around every damn corner", Eve laughed slightly.

"I think we all deserve a good night's sleep but firstly...I need to fix the front door", Michael said, walking down the hallway.

I gazed down at the kitchen floor, noticing the drops of blood. "I'll clean".

Eve helped me mop the floor and we decided to wash the leftover dishes which were piling up in the sink. Shane helped Michael with the door and once it was fixed, they securely locked it, every lock and bolt in place.

"I'm going to get a shower", I mumbled, climbing the stairs.

After I had showered, I pulled on a clean pair of pajamas and burrowed under the warm blankets of my bed. I soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**- The next morning -**

Yawning, I stretched and rolled out of the bed.

I padded over to my wardrobe and pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans, a white vest top and an oversized, grey jumper along with grey flat pumps.

I silently opened my bedroom door and crept down the hall to the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror, I stared at my relflection. I pulled a brush through my hair which rested on my shoulders in waves. Biting my lip, I decided to apply some makeup. I carefully applied eyeliner and mascara. I quickly brushed my teeth and slapped some lip gloss on.

Smiling, I exited the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. Michael was sitting the table, reading the newspaper and occasionally sipping from a mug.

"Morning", I sang.

"Morning", Michael replied, smiling.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a sports bottle and stuck it in the mircrowave. When it beeped, I jumped up onto the counter and began sipping from the bottle.

After a few minutes, Shane entered the kitchen wearing an old Killer's t-shirt and faded jeans. He smiled at me and leaned over to place a warm, damp kiss on my lips which I happily returned.

"Well good morning to you too", Shane chuckled.

I could feel the slight pink tinge in my cheeks.

Shane poured coffee into a mug and gulped it down. Eve bounded inside the kitchen in all her goth glory and danced happily. Michael smiled while Shane raised his eyebrows. I giggled.

"Why so happy goth princess?", Shane asked, smirking.

"Shut it Collins", Eve spoke, waggling a finger at him.

"No really, why so happy?".

"Since none of us are working and Claire doesn't have school, we are going to have a movie marathon day!", Eve squealed.

With a smile, I danced around the kitchen with Eve while both boys groaned.

*****

"So what movies shall we watch? Oooh, how about Harry Potter!?", Eve asked when I entered the living room.

I placed a large bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table along with four cans of coke.

The doorbell rang and Shane hurried down the hall to get it. He came in a moment later, carrying the pizza we had ordered.

Eve stuck a disc into the dvd player and dashed towards the kitchen while shouting over her shoulder.

"Claire, you forgot the ice cream and chocolate!".

I plopped down on the sofa and cuddled into Shane who wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I missed this", I whispered.

"What?", Shane asked.

"This. All of us together, just hanging out. It makes everything normal again".

Shane smiled and kissed my forehead.

Michael and Eve returned, arms full of more food and they set it all down on the table before cuddling together on the couch.

For the rest of the day, they watched movies, stuffed their faces and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was a perfect day in a not so perfect town at the Glass House.

**I want to thank every single person who read this and reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me to know that people enjoy reading my stories. Thank you so much! - Virtual hug- Also, I doubt I will be writing any more stories based off Revenge or this one but I will be writing plenty more Morganville Vampire fanfiction. Thanks again to everyone who read it and left reviews. - Amy :)**


End file.
